


First Kiss

by virusq



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany's first kiss is ... unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Bethany groans, manners abandoned, as Hawke's passionate laughter drifts through locked doors.

Varric idly pokes the fire. "Something on your mind, Sunshine?"

" _Them_." She states.

He smirks, mental image literal. "So much for virginal purity."

"I'll have you know," she gasps, "I've never been _kissed_."

"We can fix that." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Not like that--"

Effortlessly, his lips gently stall hers. Her eyes widen, rebuttal silenced.

"Problem solved."


End file.
